


Apology

by MegaFreeman



Series: Rowvember 2020 [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFreeman/pseuds/MegaFreeman
Summary: Jonathan apologizes to his boyfriend after ruining something he cared about.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Original Character(s), Jonathan Underwood/Hallen Knash, Male Boss (Saints Row)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Rowvember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996393
Kudos: 1





	Apology

Jonathan could feel every cell in his body steaming up, as he was getting filled with rage.

“He did WHAT?” He yelled at the person on the other end of the phone call, who had just informed the cowboy about terrible misfortune to his business. As a drug trafficker, he was in charge of controlling the drug market for the Saints; from providing their dealers, to making new deals, and expanding the Saints market.

Jonathan has just been informed that the crew has been betrayed while on their deal to provide the drugs to a criminal lord in the city of Detroit. The Saints have been robbed by them, and the members sent there have been slaughtered, which left Jonathan feeling very furious, and his control of the anger has started get out of the control. He could feel every inch of his body entering a rampage, and before anything else could happen, the cowboy dropped his phone on the floor, picked up the kitchen counter stool, and threw it across the living in a fit of rage. He couldn’t control himself, there was anger he needed to release quickly, and before he knew it, that very chair he threw hit the 60-inch TV, shattering its LED screen.

It took a moment for him to realize what had happened, as he was still trying to calm down and hold back the rest of the rage, but as soon as he noticed it, his face went pale as if he has seen a ghost.

“Well, horseshit.” He muttered, quickly running towards the TV screen to check if its alright. He touched the broken glass shards to check, and it was broken. This worried the poor cowboy, since the TV didn’t belong to him. His boyfriend, whom he had lived with for the past few month got it from his own paycheck, and Jonathan knew how much Hal enjoyed watching TV in the evening, he knew he made a terrible mistake by breaking something he cared about. His eyes have started to tear up, as his anxiety, and the thoughts of disappointing a person he cared about, started crawling through his mind.

He wanted to hide it, to run out to the store and get a new one, but a small part inside him told him that he should come clean as soon as Hal got home from the mall. All Jonathan had to do is wait, and hope Hal wouldn’t break up with him over this.

It wasn’t long before he came back, and Jonathan couldn’t let the broken TV he cared about so much be the first thing Hal sees at the door, so he got up from the couch, where he did his thinking, and ran towards the door to greet him.

“Hey, bro-“ Hal greeted his boyfriend, but before he could finish the sentence, Jonathan embraced him a big hug.

“I’m so sorry, honey.” He said, and looked up at Hal, just for Hal to see that Jonathan had tears running down his cheek.

“No, bro, don’t cry,” Hal put his hand around the cowboy’s face, and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “what’s wrong?”

“You’ll hate me when I tell’ya.” Hal got worried when Jonathan said this, as the worst thoughts came to his mind far worse than the TV getting broken.

“Is something wrong with my mummy?” Hal replied as his eyes widened, a thing that instinctively happened to him every time he got scared.

“No…” Jonathan paused again, before finally confessing “I broke your TV by accident.”

Hal was relieved to hear nothing was wrong with his family, besides for a racist half-brother, but hearing that his TV is broken didn’t make it happy either “How did that happen though?”

Jonathan let go of a hug and moved away a step, not being able to look at Hal “I got angry again, my boys got scooped in by the buyers, so I got mad about it and threw a chair at the TV.” He tried to make it sound as honest as possible, while still trying to make him know it was an honest mistake. “I’m so sorry, honey. It was an accident; I didn’t want to hit it.”

Jonathan had issues with his anger for a year now. He was a hardcore drug addict prior, and ever since in the last year when he decided to go and clean himself up to pursue a happier life with his boyfriend, Jonathan has been experiencing heavy mental issues. From being randomly angry, to experiencing a mania, depression, and general anxiety, Jonathan has mentally been struggling. He didn’t feel like he’s worse off than when he did drugs, but there were just some moments where he would randomly flip and decide to throw a tantrum.

“Bro, that’s okay.” Hal said, patting his boyfriend’s back. “I know you didn’t mean to do it, and I understand you’re going through a hard time.” He pushed the cowboy into a hug, now he was the one giving it.

“But, honey, you deserve better.”

“I told you before, I picked you for a reason,” Hal replied, “I love you.”

Jonathan’s eyes started tearing up again, this time out of happiness “Honey…”

“Plus, I am sure we can fix the TV easily.”

“I’ll buy you a new one after I get paid,” Jonathan said, trying to cheer up his boyfriend “This time, 70 inches.”

“I’m sure we can fix it, bro.” Hal replied, as Jonathan walked him inside the living room to see that it was only screen that was broken. “I saw a video on the internet that you’re supposed to rub toothpaste to fix a broken screen.”

“I’ll go get my tube then and we’ll do it together.”


End file.
